leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Chargestone Cave
and Mistralton City |region=Unova |mapdesc=A cave where electrically charged stones float. |generation= }} Chargestone Cave (Japanese: Electric Stone Cave) is a cave within the western half of the Unova region. It is connected to at its southern exit, and Mistralton City in the north. Chargestone Cave has a special magnetic field that causes and to evolve into and , respectively, when leveled up here. This magnetism is also evident by the cave's puzzle: the player must push stone fragments blocking some passages so they are attracted by larger magnetic rocks, making it possible to continue. In , the cave is initially blocked off by a web. After defeating Clay, the player will meet him here, where he will remove the web with his and give the player . In Black 2 and White 2, part of the cave is inaccessible due to Bianca and a blocking the way due to the bridge ahead being down, and repairs don't finish until the player has participated in the Pokémon World Tournament and defeated the s on the Plasma Frigate just south of PWT. Additionally, Funfest Mission "Find Mysterious Ores!" can be unlocked by talking to a . After defeating Ghetsis in Black and White, Bronius of the Seven Sages can be found and arrested here. He is guarded by two Team Plasma Grunts that appear after talking to him, and they must be defeated before Bronius can be arrested. He is the only one of the Seven Sages to do this. Items Entrance }} Interior }} Jared (hidden)|Bl=yes|W=yes}} Hardy (hidden)|Bl=yes|W=yes}} Corky|Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} Wayne (hidden)|Bl=yes|W=yes}} }} }} entrance|B2=yes|W2=yes}} Anna, under the crystal (hidden)|B2=yes|W2=yes}} Ronald|B2=yes|W2=yes}} Anna *1F, north of the bridge (hidden)|B2=yes|W2=yes|display=Hyper Potion ×2}} }} Briana *1F, reward for defeating Louis|B2=yes|W2=yes|display=Chesto Berry ×2}} Otto *1F, southwest of the cave, arriving from B1F (hidden)|B2=yes|W2=yes|display=Carbos ×2}} Lumi|B2=yes|W2=yes}} Briana|B2=yes|W2=yes}} Beverly|B2=yes|W2=yes}} Shaye|B2=yes|W2=yes|display=Thunderstone}} Vicki|B2=yes|W2=yes}} Vicki (hidden)|B2=yes|W2=yes}} Phenomenon |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes|display=Thunderstone}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes}} Pokémon Pokémon Black and White Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 |type1=Rock}} |type1=Bug|type2=Electric}} |type1=Grass|type2=Steel}} |type1=Steel}} Trainers Pokémon Black and White 1F |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr BW N.png |prize= 2800 |class=Team Plasma |name= |game=BW |location=Chargestone Cave |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | B1F B2F Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 1F |1|587|Emolga|♀| |None|36=アンナ|37=Anna}} |1|082|Magneton|| |None|36=ナガアキ|37=Nagaaki}} Triple Battle|3|599|Klink|| |None|521|Unfezant|♂| |None|028|Sandslash|♂| |None|36=ナオト|37=Naoto}} |1|181|Ampharos|♂| |None|36=ヨウスケ|37=Yōsuke}} |2|564|Tirtouga|♂| |None|126|Magmar|♂| |none|36=シノブ|37=Shinobu}} |2|304|Aron|♂| |none|299|Nosepass|♂| |none|36=カンタ|37=Kanta}} B1F |2|572|Minccino|♀| |None|530|Excadrill|♀| |None|36=ユカリ|37=Yukari}} |2|577|Solosis|♂| |None|574|Gothita|♀| |None|36=ヒロタカ|37=Hirotaka}} |2|595|Joltik|♀| |None|042|Golbat|♀| |None|36=ミユキ|37=Miyuki}} B2F |1|523|Zebstrika|♀| |None|36=メグミ|37=Megumi}} |2|566|Archen|♂| |None|125|Electabuzz|♂| |None|36=シンジ|37=Shinji}} |2|095|Onix|♂| |none|525|Boldore|♂| |none|36=ヒデアキ|37=Hideaki}} Rotation Battle|3|508|Stoutland|♀| |None|552|Krokorok|♀| |None|597|Ferroseed|♀| |None|36=ノドカ|37=Nodoka}} Layout In the anime Chargestone Cave debuted in The Lonely Deino! during a flashback. It later appeared as a partial setting for Crisis at Chargestone Cave!, where Professor Juniper was doing research. The and that lived there were consuming all of the electricity in the vicinity, even kidnapping and . It was later revealed that was taking rocks from Chargestone Cave, which serves as an energy source for all the Pokémon that live there, and forcing the Joltik and Galvantula out of the cave. After some help from and , Team Rocket was chased off, and the cave was once again safe for Joltik and Galvantula to live in. It reappeared in Evolution Exchange Excitement!, where Ash and found a group of and a that were angered by a pen that was stuck in one of Klinklang's gears, which was later found out to be Sunglasses Krokorok's doing. It made a very brief appearance in Explorers of the Hero's Ruin!. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Clay led through the Chargestone Cave in Underground Showdown on their way to Mistralton City, where six of the Unova Gym Leaders were due to gather. Trivia * In , when the player enters the cave from Mistralton City, the name of the cave is not displayed on the screen upon entering. * is here, as revealed in in Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. Name origin The of its Japanese name, , refers to but the games use the (いし ishi) for the representation of 石 in as opposed to the (せき seki). This results in the term denkiishi (でんきいし), meaning "electric stone" or "electric rock", and not denkiseki (でんきせき), "tourmaline". In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=電石洞穴 |zh_cmn=電石洞穴 |fi=Chargestone-luola |fr_eu=Grotte Électrolithe |da=Chargestone-grotten |de=Elektrolithhöhle |it=Cava Pietrelettrica |pl=Jaskinia Elektrokamień |pt_br=Caverna da Rocha Elétrica |ko=전기돌동굴 |es_la=Cueva Electrorroca |es_eu=Cueva Electrorroca |sv=Chargestone-grottan }} Category:Black and White locations Category:Black 2 and White 2 locations Category:Caves de:Elektrolithhöhle es:Cueva Electrorroca fr:Grotte Électrolithe it:Cava Pietrelettrica ja:でんきいしのほらあな zh:电石洞穴